two worlds, one sky
by CursedAmbition
Summary: Alois' desire for the young Phantomhive is overwhelming; he can barely control himself. Will the butterfly fall prey to the spider's thread?    AloisxCiel.
1. an alluring cobalt

**{{ **_Well, this is an AloisxCiel fanfiction. It has two chapters as of now, I'm not sure if I should have a third one. This chapter is from Alois' point of view, while the second one will be from Ciel's point of view, ne? Enjoy, hopefully. Reviews are appreciated. _**}}**

**an alluring cobalt.**

_Confusion._

Rolling onto my right side, the sky blue orbs that I was apparently gifted with stare at a blank spot in my room; somewhere on that wall that was adorned with dark yet expensive paper. I know it's late, but I can't find sleep no matter how many times I roll around in this stupidly big bedding. I feel… _alone_. But, hasn't it been like this all along? Ever since my so called 'parents', whoever those were, brought me to this pathetic excuse of a world; the living one. Once, I felt a sense of completion when I thought I'd found a sibling – a person to look over and care for. But, no; they had to take him away, too.

_I want you._

I know there is someone that makes my heart beat so much faster by just being around me. Perhaps it's HIM? No, it can't be Claude. Besides, I'm not even sure anymore if he cares about me like he always said he did. Something about him has me feeling insecure all the time. I.. I'm going to end up along, am I not? This – bastard! That is exactly the word to describe him.

_I hate him. I hate him. I hate him._

Yet… I can't find myself kicking him out of my mansion; much less allow him to abandon me like everyone else has. I need that demon, even if I don't want to have him around anymore.

_Rot in hell. _

What about that ridiculous excuse of a maid? Ugh, I hate her so much; why did I even permit to have her mere existence linger around in the confinements of my manor? Every time I see her makes me want to strangle her; to rob her life from any possible breath to keep her gears working. It felt so damn good when I ravaged that eye of hers… how the blood trickled down the side of her face and she stared at me with a pained expression. Ah, but she dared not complain about it. This is what authority feels like. Power in my hands is what I possess. Even so, I feel _incomplete_. The amusement I receive from punishing others is _not_ enough to satisfy me any longer. When did this happen?

_Please, please, come to me…_

I... I can't take it anymore! This is driving me nuts, and all I want is to curl up and cry. Cry my lungs out while screaming in pure frustration. Maybe then I'll obtain whatever it is that makes me ponder and doubt on a daily basis. Will that truly make me realize what is going on with my mind? I… I don't think so, honestly.

_I'll capture you! _

I think I finally know who is it that makes my body feel strange. Ever since I encountered him, there has been excitement coursing through my very being. It's hard to explain, but it almost makes me crave that touch that I gifted that disgusting old man with.

_Sexual pleasure._

Oh, but isn't he too young for this? I mean, I've been used to this for a long time but something tells me HE knows nothing about this subject. I don't mind teaching him, though. If only I could get him to be willing, it should be enough to calm my desperate mind and body all the same. Just thinking about it is forcing my breath to become elaborated, even if just to a minimum extent. Undoubtedly, HE is the one that's been changing my lifestyle recently, abruptly, too.

_I'll make you mine._

You know? I just realized that while my mind was busy thinking about this, my body is standing in front of my house phone. How unreal. I don't recall getting up from my bed at all. Oh, well. It's a sign, isn't it! I know it. It has to be. So, I'm going to call him and express how I feel. Is that okay? Will he mock me? If he does, I'll just punish him too. It doesn't matter. I'll achieve my set goal and steal him away.

"Ciel Phantomhive?"

My voice trembled at that pronouncement of his name. For some reason, I knew he was on the other line. It's even later than before. Why is he awake at such time? Usually, a butler – or any other servant, at that – is responsible of answering any incoming calls to the house; of course, ask for a message and inform their master about it when it seems right.

"…_Alois Trancy."_

He spoke my name! I can't believe it. He sounds so formal and emotionless; however, I cannot hate that lovely sound. His voice is resonating in my ears again and again and again and –

"I want you."

Immediately, I spat out and laughed softly into the speaking device. I'm listening very carefully and his breathing pace changed. He must be shocked, or maybe even nervous. There is a high chance that he misunderstood me, so I'll prohibit him from saying another word and instead, I'll…

"I want to make you mine, Ciel; to touch your body without any sort of fabric getting in the way; to trail my expecting tongue across your porcelain skin… trap you."

I hear a faint chuckle come from him, and it irritated me. Does he seriously doubt my words? I can't be any more honest with him, for that is how I feel right now. Finally, I realize what was missing in my life and now, I'll stop at nothing to capture it, cage it, and make it mine.

"_You're sick, Trancy."_ Was all he replied back with.

Oh, yes, I know. I'm so sick that I feel like going over there right now and ravage you. I want to hear you scream my name to the Heavens – no, to Hell with you. Is that alright? It is to me. But, what do you know? His words lacked the hatred they usually carried whenever his lips part for him to speak. It almost feels as if he had predicted my confession and was merely going along with his 'hateful' reaction.

"Eeh~ Ciel, will you come here tomorrow evening?"

There was a long pause in the call. While I patiently waited for his answer, many things invaded my mind quickly. How would he come? What would he be wearing? Maybe that cute little sky blue outfit that goes so well with his skin and hair? I'll have to admit, that butler of his – Sebastian, sure knows his job; he always chooses the best outfits for the Phantomhive lord.

"_I will verify my schedule for tomorrow. If anything, I will send a message with my butler containing the answer." _

I stopped breathing. Was this really happening? I need to calm down or else he might doubt my true intentions; at least for now. And even though he just hung up on me without waiting for my response to that, I'm not mad. In fact...

"Haha! Ciel Phantomhive!"

I had to yell his name! I don't care if my stupid servants hear me, but it was a necessity. As I walk back to my bedroom, get on the bed once more and think of the possibilities for tomorrow's meeting, my body twitches. Ah… I remember this feeling; pleasure is invading me like crazy. And so, without much of a thought, my hands traveled to the insides of my night gown, skilled digits curled around my craving length.

_Ciel._

_Mnn…_

_Ciel._

_A-ahn…_

The body heat increased so fast that I barely noticed, and so did my hand's ministrations. My own moans reach my ear and slowly, I close my eyes and allow myself to get lost in the euphoric moment. If this is how it feels like just thinking about him… I cannot wait until having him against me! I can just imagine his dark blue hair sticking to his face due to the sweat. Blue eye… such a blue eye that can only stare at me while my hands memorize each of his petite curves he possesses.

"C-Ciel!"

Panting, I rest in my spacious bed; my body tingling for more. I refuse, though; tomorrow will surely be filled with surprises. After all, I doubt Ciel denies my request for a visit. The taste of my own liquid is delicious; my tongue can't get enough no matter how much I lap up the substance off my sinful hand. I know... I've been b a d. But, tomorrow, I'll be w o r s e.

"**You'll be mine**."


	2. an atrocious sky

**{{**_ This is the second chapter, obviously. Ciel's point of view. Now, now. I am STILL wondering if I should continue this story. Y'know, have a third chapter right after this. Or if I should leave it to your own imagination. ~ _**}}**

"_I want you."_

He'd said. This had to be a joke. Can't Alois be serious for something, at least once? I'm not even sure why the hell did I end up waking up in the middle of the night. Yet, when I do, the phone decides to ring and it was no other than Alois Trancy himself. The reason for him calling at this late hour is beyond my knowledge, but I did not question him about the likes.

"_I want to make you mine, Ciel; to touch your body without any sort of fabric getting in the way; to trail my expecting tongue across your porcelain skin… trap you."_

He'd added. Why did those words strike so hard? There was something about them that excited me, but I was not about to demonstrate such a weak side to this stupid blond Earl. If I did, the demon whose eyes never leave me – no matter what I'm doing – will definitely see. I cannot let myself be brought down to that level!

_Pride over everything else._

I'm unsure as to what exactly I will be doing tomorrow about this whole situation that popped up out of nowhere. I know, it's not like me to hesitate about things as this but I cannot help it. I even lied to that Trancy idiot. My schedule for tomorrow is empty; since I had been working on a case this past week, Sebastian recommended for me to take a short break. Not like I do whatever he tells me, but I think a moment of 'peace' once in a while won't inflict much harm upon me.

_Pathetic._

Why can't I sleep? My bi-colored hues are narrowed upon the glass window and past its crystallized material to the dark skies beyond. This is getting the best of me, and no matter how much I struggle with my own self, I feel as though I'm losing this game without it even commencing. How frustrating! How much lower do I have to sink so this feeling – this, _sensation_ reaches its final point?

_This is… dangerous. _

My heart feels heavy; my chest completely tight. It is very similar to when my mother promised that I could sleep with her as birthday gift back then. Is it… happiness? No. I remember how it feels – somewhat. And, to tell the truth, this is not that sort of feeling. It's… much stronger.

_**L**__-_

Hah. What a pathetic Earl I am. To think I was just about to give it a THOUGHT. There is absolutely no possible way that this is truly happening. I must be having a horrible nightmare if I think this is for real; silly me. I'll just turn around, away from that distracting Moon, and find a couple of hours of slumber. Maybe when I wake up, everything will be over with and thought of as an ugly memory.

"Bocchan, did you not sleep?" I hear my demon speak.

_But… why? _

"Mn…" I roll onto my side, facing my faithful servant with tiredly eyes; or that is how they looked like following my personal assumptions. It was hard to believe it was already morning and I hadn't slept a single bit. And, no matter how much I lie to this… creature, there is always someway for him to find out I am not speaking the truth. Even so, I don't care. I'm his master!

"What kind of greeting is that, Sebastian? Remember your place, _demon_." Poison was what I had originally intended to spill at him, I think it worked flawlessly from the expression plastered on his pallid features. For a second, I could have sworn, I saw an annoyed reaction. _Thrilling._

Somewhere between my third and fourth bite from the toast offered to me by his skillful hands (I'll have to give him credit for his delicious meals), I heard him question me about today. What was it that I wanted to do? Where would I go? With whom would I meet? I had no answer to any of the questions, so I simply shrugged my shoulders off and waited patiently for him to finish dressing me up.

_Wrong. It feels so wrong._

"Sebastian," My voice is slow, uncaring, yet carrying the firm tone of dominance. Naturally, I've learned to use that as my neutral voice as of late. "Why did you choose the green outfit today?"

I'm going to tell a little secret now; I almost LAUGHED at his shocked expression. I know why. I never doubt his choices for my clothing and meals, along everything else he does for me following pure instinct.

"… Is it not to your liking, Bocchan?"

The fake worry is evident in his tone; I know he is annoyed by me today. This is utterly entertaining if I do say so myself. So, I shook my head and agreed with his questionable assumption, tilting my head to the side and stared blankly at him; delicately, I placed the tea cup back upon the silver plate.

"The blue one."

Without any other word spoken, the fabric abandoned my body and the requested outfit adorned my figure. For some reason… I felt comfortable soon afterward. I must be losing my mind, or at least several gears of the machinery working as brain. Why in the world would I ever go against Sebastian's decision on clothes? Well, to him, it might come off as a game and something to irk him with. But to me… to me, it's much more than just amusement.

He soon abandoned the room, and I am left alone with my thoughts. I ordered him to prepare a carriage just in case I decided to go out today. Also, a couple of fresh clothes for me to carry with if I do not return the very same day. Strange, so very strange.

'_I want you.'_

Stop haunting me, Alois Trancy! I heard you perfectly fine the first time you said it! But, each time I think back to that statement… my heart beats ten times faster and something else triggers in me. I feel tight. In _various_ aspects. Great. Now I'm completely forgetting that Alois is a BOY. Give me a break; are we not both… kids? (Ugh, it's horrible to even think of myself as such.) We are, to society at least. Such horrendous thing shouldn't even cross our minds. Yet, I wonder what would happen if I go there.

_Maybe… I want – _

Shut up, mind of mine. I do not want anything to do with that blond. Over my dead body! I'd like to hear a single reason that'd tell me why I should let him even approach me. There is none, therefore he is not to touch me.

Alois.

My head hurts thanks to you, Alois Trancy. If my presence at your mansion will get rid of my doubts and headaches, I am going to gladly accept it.

_But, aren't I using that as an excuse? _

I… I do want to see him. There, I'm being honest with myself a little bit. But, I won't tell Sebastian that – no one is to know about this. Perhaps not even Alois himself. Nonetheless, I will comply with his wishes and meet up with him.

And that is exactly what I did.

After a not so comfortable trip in the carriage, where I doze off to slumber almost the whole traveling time frame (one of the reasons being Sebastian's gaze on me and his questioning; _'Bocchan, if I may ask, why the Trancy manor? Is he not your… rival?'_ 'Do not ask meaningless stuff; I am aware of what I'm doing.'), everything halted. The Trancy household.

I carefully step out of the carriage, take a deep breath and step over to the entrance. Just as my fist is about to knock against the door, the passage opened and there was no other than the Trancy's butler standing in front of me. But, soon after, a blond head comes running toward us.

"_Ciel Phantomhive!"_

He cooed, launching himself toward me and latching arms around my neck, the top hat upon my dark blue strands almost falling off. What the hell is he doing! Yet, I couldn't move; I just stood there and felt my cheeks heat to an extent. What IS this sensation, damn it! Even so, I have to keep my composure so I shoot a glare at the blonde and squirm.

"… Unhand me, Alois Trancy."

Almost instantly, he did as told; surprisingly enough, and stepped aside politely. Wow, this is really different from what I was expecting. I turn to face Sebastian, waving a finger at him to gesture him over; of course, not empty handed.

"Since you invited me here, I am taking the free choice of staying for the night."

There was a newly seen spark in his eyes, as if he was expecting less from me. He just doesn't know me yet! Though… there is something about his cheerful reaction that makes me want to laugh in conjunction with him. I would never do that, of course.

I'm fully conscious of the dangers I could be put through if I stay on my own here, but I don't want Sebastian around me for now; so, I told him to return home and await any newer command later on; much to his surprise.

I squirmed in the blonde's embrace, but this time… I did not push him away so cruelly. Why? It might be because we are now in his studio with absolutely no one accompanying us. Most likely.

_But… I don't understand this._

"Alois," is my voice trembling?

_Is it joy?_

_Happiness? _

"_Yes, Ciel?~" Oh, that sound; I love the way he says my name with such confidence and carefree tone; as if we'd known each other for ages. But, then again, don't I call him simply 'Alois', too?_

_Accomplishment?_

_No, no._

_It's none of that._

"I want to go to bed."

So early! It wasn't even evening yet. Oh, but I hope he catches the full meaning of my words because not even for his sake nor mine, will I word it out bluntly.

_I know what is it._

_I'm afraid to admit it._

_But, I must._

"_..A-Ah! Okay, then!"_

**Love. **


End file.
